


Worth the Wait

by tnh1722



Series: Human AU Lightwood-Bane Family [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec really wants a family, Family Feels, Light Angst with a Super Happy Ending, M/M, The struggles of adoption, Very brief Mentions of death and medical procedures, so does Magnus, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: The story of how Magnus and Alec adopted their first child and the struggles and support that came with it.





	Worth the Wait

Alec had a tight grip on Magnus’ hand as their social worker, Lily, was making her way through the loft for yet another home visit. They had decided to start the adoption process a few months after they got married knowing it could take a long time before they are placed with a child. They were nearly a year into the process and hadn’t made much progress yet.

“It looks really great, perfect like always,” Lily said as she sat on the loveseat in the living room. “As I said last time, you are moving up the list on the public side and you are among my recommendations on the private side. I know it’s hard to keep waiting with no results, but it will happen. I assure you that you’re a great couple and your time will come.” 

Alec nodded and reached out to sip his tea, hiding his near heartbroken expression. Magnus cradled Alec’s free hand in both of his while keeping his focus on Lily. “Thank you, we appreciate it. We’ll see you again soon then?” 

“Yes, hopefully for a more happy visit. I can see myself out, call if you have any questions,” Lily replied receiving a small smile from both men. 

Magnus waited until he heard the door shut before attempting to move his arms around his husband. Alec immediately shifted off the couch and started cleaning up the coffee table where they had set out tea and snacks for Lily. “Darling, that can wait, come here,” Magnus said.

Alec continued to busy himself with the mugs, turning to walk into the kitchen with a slight sniffle. Magnus followed him closely and waited for Alec to deposit the mugs into the sink. He grabbed Alec’s hands firmly in his own and stood as close as he could. “Alexander.” 

“I’m sorry,” Alec whispered while shaking his head, squeezing Magnus’ hands. 

“No, don’t apologize. I know how much you want this, love. We knew this was going to be difficult, but you don’t have to hide it from me. I always want to know how you are feeling,” Magnus replied strongly while moving one of his hands to cup Alec’s cheek, swiping away a single tear that had manage to fall. 

“I know, I’m sor-”

“Hey, what did I say? Quit apologizing,” Magnus cut him off with a smile making Alec chuckle slightly. “I promise you, it will happen. We will be parents and it will be amazing, okay?” 

Alec nodded with a small smile as he pulled Magnus into a tight hug. “Okay.” He tucked his face into Magnus hair and took a deep, soothing breath. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Magnus replied as he leaned back to press a soft kiss to Alec’s lips. 

\---

A month had passed since Lily’s last visit and Magnus thought they had been communicating about the adoption much better. Alec expressed all of his nervousness and sadness that came along with the process while Magnus agreed that he had been anxious for some time about it all. 

Magnus found himself at the end of a long twelve hour shift, ready to go home and cuddle up with his husband for as long as he could stay awake. He was just about to start checking over his charts when a call came in. Multiple victims had been hit by a bus while crossing the street including a few families with children. 

The emergency room grew loud very quickly with doctors calling out orders to prep for the patients. Tessa and Dot took one side of the ER for the children while Magnus and Cat took the other for the adults. Hours had passed while they furiously worked on the patients and Magnus had finally finished on his side. He went to the doctor’s lounge to change and go home when Dot came in. 

“Magnus, I need you to come here. We need to talk to you,” Dot said anxiously as she hurried into the lounge. She looked flustered yet excited which Magnus found odd especially considering the night they just had. 

“Dot, I love you all dearly, but I just want to go home. Can’t we debrief tomorrow? It’s already nine and I was supposed to leave at 6:30,” Magnus pouted as he continued packing his bag to head out. 

Dot walked over to him and set a hand on his arm. “Mags, you need to come with me.” She grabbed his hand before he could protest again. Magnus continued to ask what was wrong as Dot dragged him down the hall to a private room where he found Tessa with a bassinet. 

“So what’s wrong? Do you need a second opinion?” Magnus asked, tired and confused as to why they needed him specifically. 

Before Tessa or Dot could reply, Lily came in the room and went straight to the baby. “Magnus, this is Maxwell Jonathan.” 

Magnus blinked between all three women trying to comprehend what was happening. “Okay, does he need an evaluation or treatment? What do you need?”

Lily walked over to Magnus with paperwork in her hand. “He needs a home.” Magnus felt himself freeze as she continued talking. “Max’s parents were two of your patients earlier that unfortunately didn’t make it. I ran their information and it turns out there is no family between the two of them. They were both foster children that had aged out of the system and both signed off their rights to the government should anything happen to them.” 

“Lily, what are you saying?” Magnus said as strong as he could. 

“You and Alec are at the top of my personal list. You have passed every test and are entirely committed to adoption, not fostering. I think you should call Alec because I would like to suggest Max’s rights be given to you,” Lily answered with a smile. Magnus noticed that Tessa and Dot had left them alone for privacy. “I’ll give you a moment alone with him before you make any decisions.” 

Magnus stepped over to the bassinet as Lily left the room. The baby was absolutely adorable, dark hair and hazel eyes. He looked like he could have been Alec’s son. He was young, maybe a month old and only had a few scratched on his legs. A knock on the door startled him and little Max who began to cry. 

Alec walked in the room to see his husband picking up a baby to soothe him. “Mags?”

“Alexander, how are you here already?” 

“Tessa called me and said you needed me. I came as fast as I could, what’s going on?” Alec asked, worry fading into confusion as he talked. 

Magnus walked to Alec with the little boy in his arms who was now calmed down. “Tonight there was an accident and this little guy was left all alone. Lily came to take care of him and gave us the option to adopt him. She said she would get it approved if we want him.” 

Alec’s breath caught in his throat as Magnus put the baby in his arms. His eyes were shining with tears, Magnus’ matching his. He pulled Max into his chest and heard the baby sigh as he settled into Alec comfortably. Magnus smiled up at Alec, one hand on the baby’s back and one on Alec’s cheek. “W-What’s his n-name?” Alec choked out, full of emotion. 

“I can’t believe how perfect it is, but his name is Maxwell Jonathan,” Magnus said with a smile so wide that his cheeks were starting to hurt. 

“Dios mio,” Alec whispered as he shared a smile with Magnus, both eventually laughing at their overflowing emotions. “He’s ours Magnus, he is our son.” 

“Yeah, he is, love,” Magnus replied softly as he pulled Alec into a hug, Max resting between them.

\---

Lily had told them it would take two to three days before they could take Max home when they signed the paperwork so Tessa ordered an observation stay. Alec and Magnus were allowed to stay with him and they were not going to pass that up. Alec hadn’t put Max down since he arrived at the hospital and Magnus hadn’t stopped taking pictures of them. Both them also just periodically tearing up whenever Max did something cute. 

Magnus couldn’t stop smiling as he called their family to come to the hospital. He knew it was basically the middle of the night, but their entire family would be there in a minute. Cat, Izzy, and Maryse had arrived first as Magnus was cryptic with the call, just asking them to come to the hospital and the room number. 

Magnus met their family outside the room with the door shut to make sure Alec and Max weren't woken up right away. He was looking down at his phone, shopping online for some new baby items when he heard the familiar click of his in-laws' heels. “Magnus, where’s Alec? Did something happen?”

Isabelle immediately pulled him into a worried hug while Maryse and Cat waited anxiously for their turn and an answer. “Alexander is asleep, but we can go in. I have some news,” Magnus answered while trying to keep his emotions in check. 

“I love you dearly, but if you don’t tell us what’s going on, I will not hesitate to beat the answer out of you,” Cat said making him laugh. His attitude seemed to lift their spirits as Jace and Clary came around the corner with Simon and Luke. 

“Okay, everyone is here now so we can go in, but please try to keep your voices down,” Magnus announced as he opened the door to the hospital revealing Alec laid up in the bed with baby Max curled up on his chest, both fast asleep. 

Cat grabbed Magnus’ arm with a tight squeeze as Maryse and Isabelle both froze, trying to hold in their tears. Clary came to his other side and hugged him. 

“Holy shit, please tell me that you and Alec are that baby's parents,” Jace said quietly making everyone laugh, the room filling quickly with overwhelming happiness. 

"Yeah, we are," Magnus choked out, his voice full of happy tears. He couldn't even be upset at them waking Max with their cheers and congratulations. 

The baby whimpered at the new sounds and squirmed around for a few seconds before settling back down as Alec’s hand ran soothingly up and down his back with his eyes still closed. Izzy put a hand over her mouth as she awed at her big brother’s natural paternal instincts. 

Maryse walked over to the bed and sat beside Alec who woke up from the movement. “Mijo,” Maryse whispered with a few tears actually falling. She reached down and took his hand before Alec sat up and put the baby in his mother’s arms. 

“Mama, this is Max,” Alec said with a smile as she held her grandson for the first time. Maryse looked up at him with a smile while Jace huffed a pout. 

“Oh no, Max is never going to let this go,” Simon said with a laugh as he hugged a very emotional Izzy.

Magnus chuckled as he went to sit with Alec. “Actually, his full name is Maxwell Jonathan Lightwood-Bane,” he said sharing a beaming smile with Alec followed by a soft kiss. 

“No way, it was meant to be,” Clary replied as she looked at Jace who looked like he might cry. 

“Yeah, it was,” Alec said to no one in particular as he looked around at his family, holding Magnus close to him. He watched everyone with a smile as Maryse got up and walked to Izzy and Cat with baby Max. 

“I mean, obviously, he is named after the favorite sibling,” Jace joked which received a strong gesture from Izzy. 

“He may have your name, but everyone knows the favorite sibling is the godparent,” Izzy quipped back making everyone laugh again. 

Magnus and Alec shared a silent conversation before Alec spoke up at their family’s interested and confused stares. “Speaking of godparents,” he started causing everyone to perk up. “Magnus and I were thinking that since Max will already have two fathers, he’s going to need two godmothers to make up the difference.” 

Maryse smiled widely as she handed Max to Catarina who already had tears in her eyes. Magnus looked between his best friend and his sister-in-law with a warm smile. “Catarina, Isabelle, we would like you to be Max’s godmothers.” 

Izzy immediately and excitedly squealed as she went to hug both men, lingering in her big brother’s arms while whispering something that fully brought Alec to tears. They both held each other crying for a few minutes. Cat shared a loving gaze with Magnus while rocking Max in her arms, bringing him to tears as well. 

The family went back to hovering around the baby while discussing things Magnus and Alec will need and who is buying them what. Clary was already throwing out ideas for a nursery mural design while Luke and Jace discussed security systems and safety needs.

Magnus leaned into his husband’s side and rested his head on Alec’s shoulder who leaned over to press a kiss into Magnus’ hair. They sat in a similar position nearly all night while their family passed their son around, filled with love and excitement for their new journey as parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you wanted to know what Izzy said during that hug. :)
> 
> When Izzy hugged Alec, she said that she was proud of her big brother, that she couldn't wait to watch him become the best father, and told him how much she loved him and Magnus. Izzy also might have mentioned that she just found out she was pregnant and Alec gave her a similar speech about her being a wonderful mother, how much he loved her, and that he was so excited that they were starting families at the same time. They quickly brought each other to near sobbing tears of joy.


End file.
